Driving Mr Cullen
by TCD
Summary: Bella is a cabdriver. One day Edward Cullen asks her if she could drive him around all day because his car broke down. What happens when they spend the day together? AU. Rated T. fluffy One Shot.


**A/N:** _Hi there, just another fluffy, pointless One Shot from me to you. I came up with it when I was working (as a taxi driver) and I hope you enjoy the story. _

_Bella is a cabdriver and doesn't find her job particularly exciting. One day the gorgeous Edward Cullen knocks on the window of her cab and asks if she could drive him around all day because his car broke down. What will happen? Enjoy! And leave a review please! (A)_

* * *

Driving Mr. Edward

It was yet another boring day at my job. Today would be particularly bad. It's one thing to stand at the airport all day waiting for people to knock on the window of my cab so I can take them where they want to go when it's a busy day. But when it's a day like today, where the snow is everywhere and everyone is scared to go outside, my job is just plain annoying. I had brought some books with me to read, like always, but for some reason I was not in the mood to read. I just kept looking at the door of the airport, hoping for someone to exit, looking for a cab. Of course there were some people weird enough to go try and get a flight with this weather and they would come outside disappointed that no plane would be flying for the coming three days, they would need a ride to a hotel. But because it was a slow day in general, all the taxis from the district seemed to be standing here today. Great. Few passengers, many cabs. Perfect.

I was restless. I kept looking around, searching for something. Although I wasn't entirely sure what I expected to find. I kept switching the channels of my radio, picking up my books, putting them back into my bag, sipping my coffee, putting it back in the holder and opening and closing my phone to see if I had any messages. I never had any. I kept repeating this routine until a knock on my window startled me. I spilled the coffee I was just about to sip. Perfect. Just my luck. Why did someone have to knock on my window the _only_ time in my routine I _wasn't _staring outside?

I was pretty sure this would just be another annoying tourist, eager to find some interesting thing to do in this godforsaken town, asking me for directions. I turned my head towards the passenger door unwillingly while trying to get the coffee stain out of my pants at the same time. Of course that wasn't going to work. I had been lucky that the coffee was just as cold as the weather outside by now, it had, after all, been standing there for more than an hour and I didn't take large sips at a time, otherwise it could have hurt terribly and left an ugly mark on my skin.

My jaw dropped the moment I saw the person standing outside my door. His bronze hair was glimmering from the snow that continued to fall down on him, his pale skin almost made him disappear in the snowy background and his golden eyes looked straight into my soul. He raised one eyebrow when he saw me staring and then broke down into a smile. It was breathtaking. I worked hard to compose myself but I didn't quite manage.

I motioned for him to open the door.

"Hello miss," he said in a voice more beautiful than anything I had ever heard before, "I was wondering if I could borrow you for today."

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"You see, my car broke down and I'm in a bit of a hurry I'm afraid, so I don't have time to get it fixed now or to call a friend to come and drive me around. Money is not an issue, I would just like you to drive me around town for the day, as my personal driver, if you don't mind?" He looked at me smiling and I gasped. _This guy was surreal!_

It looked like luck was finally on my side for a change, a beyond-beautiful man wanted _me_ to drive him around all day. I had no pretences that this godlike creature could ever be interested in a plain Jane like myself, how could anyone be interested in my boring, unmanageable brown hair and boring brown eyes? But it would be wonderful to be around him for just a day. All of a sudden my job didn't seem like the most boring job in the world anymore. I had to remember to thank my dad for suggesting this job! I owed him many times over for this.

"Er… I have to check with my boss but I'm sure we can work it out." _Wow. I almost managed to sound completely professional. Almost._

Of course my boss didn't have any problem with me driving around this guy the entire day. He told me it was fine as long as I kept the meter running the entire time. I had rolled my eyes at my cellphone. _I had done this before!_

"My boss says it's fine. Do you want me to help you with you suitcases?" I asked.

"No that's fine, I would never let a woman carry my heavy suitcases." He actually looked appalled by the thought. _Was he for real?_

"Oh," was my brilliant response.

"There, all set, would you mind if I sit in the front seat? I always think that is much more comfortable than the back seat, don't you agree? But if you mind then I'll gladly sit in the back." I heard his words but couldn't really understand them, I was marveling over his beautiful voice. It suited him perfectly.

Then my thoughts caught up to me, along with the fact that I was, yet again, staring at this gorgeous guy like the idiot I am. "In front is fine with me," I stumbled shyly. _Yes, please please please sit next to me!_ "Where would you like to go first?"

He gave me the address of some sort of large building I didn't recognize in the middle of the city. And we were on our way. I had completely forgotten to turn on the meter, if he hadn't warned me I would have just driven him around the entire day for free. That would have been embarrassing to tell my boss. "Sorry boss, the man I was driving was so beautiful I couldn't really think straight around him, so I forgot to turn on the meter and didn't know what to charge him, so I've been driving him around for free the entire time." That would surely cost me my job. And I desperately needed the money if I wanted to stay in college.

"I have to go there for a quick meeting with one of my clients, it won't take too long I hope." He broke me out of my thoughts again.

We drove in silence for a while. I couldn't help but look over to this beautiful stranger next to me every once in a while and with every look he seemed more gorgeous. This was going to be a very hard day. I couldn't even properly pay attention to the road at times. I just prayed nobody would be stupid enough to drive in this weather, other than me that is, so that the number of casualties wouldn't be too high.

"Since we're going to be spending the day together, it might be nice to get to know each other a little better, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen," he told me with a smile.

"Isabella Swan," I told him without thinking, I had needed to introduce myself with my full name so often these days, since it said Isabella on my ID and people got confused when I started off by saying Bella. Sometimes I wondered if there were any smart people left in the world. Didn't everyone know Bella was short for Isabella? Apparently not. "But I prefer Bella," I added quickly.

"Bella it is then, it's nice to meet you Bella," he said sincerely. "I would shake your hand but I think it's best for you to keep them on the steering wheel for now, since these roads look awfully dangerous." Again with the smiling. Did he not know the effect it had on people? Or at least, _on me?_

"It's okay, I'm used to the road being like this," I admitted before blushing a deep red.

"I guess you would have to be, driving as much as you do." I giggled a little.

What was I doing? Why was I giggling? Just because this man had asked for my name and was making small talk with me just to kill the time before we reached the first destination didn't mean he was going to marry me or anything. Not that I was the marrying type. Although, with a guy like that, how bad could it be? _Focus Bella!_

We chatted about the weather for a bit and then we reached our first stop.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you could wait here for me to come back."

"Sure Mr. Cullen, I'll be here waiting when you come back," I staggered.

"Please, call me Edward." He smiled an uneven smile that should be illegal before turning around and headed towards the building. My heart was racing and my stomach was twisting uneasily. What was wrong with me? I had never had a feeling like this before. What was going on?

Within half an hour _Edward_ was back and he was pointing me in the direction of our second stop. On the way, he started to ask me questions about myself. How I had found this job, whether I liked working here, what I did besides the job, what I was studying, very general questions. I didn't understand why he was so interested in my not very exciting life but I didn't complain. Sometimes I would look over to where he was sitting and I would catch a glimpse of an expression that I didn't understand. It looked like he was deep in thought or worrying about something. But then the next question would be just as random as the previous one. It confused me. However, I could not ask him about it, that would be inappropriate, if it was something he wanted to talk about he would start. I was sure of that.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. With every new destination a new round of questions were fired at me. Each new round more intimate then the first. Before I knew it I was telling him about my past, about my parents' divorce and about what it was like to live with a mom who was, at heart, still a kid and then moving to Forks and living with my dad. To finally end up telling him what my college experiences here had been like. I learned some things about him, for example that he had a brother and a sister and they both had a partner who were also living with them and their parents. He was 21 and he was a college student as well. But today he was helping his mom out with some of her clients. Apparently she was an interior designer and he sometimes helped her out with business deals or with finance issues.

We had been talking so much that the time had flown by and it was almost time for the last stop before I had to take him to his house. At first he wanted to get back to the airport so he could get his car fixed. But it was getting quite late and the weather wasn't nice enough for him to stand outside in the cold alone, so he told me that he decided to go home instead and wait until the weather was a bit nicer before coming back to pick up his car. He said he could probably borrow his dad's car for the time being. I wondered why he didn't just tell me to go to his house and pick up his dad's car then, instead of spending a fortune on letting me drive him around all day. But I wasn't complaining. I liked his company a lot. He was smart and funny on top of being drop dead gorgeous. He was the complete package. The perfect man.

I was sad that I was going to have to say goodbye to this wonderful creature soon, I actually wished this day would never end. It felt like he enjoyed my company too, but that could also just be him being polite. I had no way of knowing, I didn't know him nearly as well as I would have liked and there was no way I was going to change that probably. Too bad, it would have been nice.

"What are you thinking of?" His question took me off guard. Where had that come from? Why did he want to know that?

"I was just thinking that it was sad that the day is almost over, you've been a very nice passenger, a nice change from the people that usually sit in my cab and mope around the entire ride." I was pretty sure I hadn't made a conscious decision to answer him truthfully but for some reason I did. I blushed crimson red immediately. He was probably going to think I was some sort of weirdo. He probably wouldn't be wrong if he did. Who feels like this about a guy she doesn't even know and only met this morning? It's insane. But I couldn't deny the feelings that I felt. I had butterflies in my stomach every time I saw him walk out of a building and my heart stopped when he smiled. I think I am actually falling for this guy. This is so inappropriate!

"I'm sad too, I liked spending the day with you a lot," he said with a smile.

I blushed even deeper and I stared at the road nervously. But I couldn't look away for long, I just had to see his face while I still had the chance. Again, he had this thoughtful expression on his face, like something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Well, you look like you're trying really hard to think of something or like something is bothering you, I've noticed the look on your face quite frequently in the short time I have spent with you and I was just wondering if there was something I could help with?" _Sure, no reason to keep up the appearance of a sane person, just blurt out everything you think why don't you?! _I thought angrily to myself. "Sorry, that's inappropriate," I muttered.

"No, don't apologize, I didn't realize you noticed that. You're quite observant. It's just that I find you very hard to read and I'm always wondering what you're thinking." He looked ashamed.

"You read people more easily often then?" I was curious, I didn't understand what he'd just said.

"Normally I can read people very well. It's sort of what I do."

"Oh, okay," I mumbled.

When we arrived at the last stop before I was going to take this great man home, I was surprised, all the other buildings we went to had been skyscrapers with only people in suits walking around. This was a mall. I didn't think he would also need groceries, but why not?

"I'll be right back," he said with a smile on his face before he turned around and walked into the mall and left me breathless once again.

And he was right back, so he hadn't been grocery shopping then, since that wouldn't have taken so short. To my surprise he was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. _Of course he had a girlfriend, or worse, _a wife_ at home!_ The thought made me very sad. How could I not have thought about that before? He had asked me about my love life, but I hadn't gotten around to asking him the same, I had trouble working up the courage. _So what if he has a girlfriend? It's not like he would have gone out with me either way. _I thought to myself. The realization made me feel even worse and I had to work to keep my expression composed.

"There, that's everything I needed for today," he said while beaming at me.

Then he told me his home address and we drove in silence. I stopped in front of the house, or mansion was more like it, that he had directed me to. It was a beautiful white house, very large, and it seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Must be nice to live here, very quiet. I doubt anyone would ever pass this house if they weren't looking for it.

"So, how much do I owe you?" Edward broke me out of my awe over this nice home.

I told him the number and he pulled out his wallet. To my surprise he took out way too much and told me to keep the change. It must have been a hundred dollars in tips. Was he for real?

"I had such a great time with you today, you're truly a wonderful person," he said tentatively.

"Thank you, but that really isn't necessary!" I exclaimed.

"It's my way of saying thanks." He smiled again, I gasped.

"You're… welcome," I muttered.

"So, at what time do you get off today?" He raised one perfect eyebrow and it made him look even more incredible.

"Uhm, I have to take the car back and then I'm done," I told him.

"That's great!" he exclaimed, I didn't understand why _he _would be happy about it. "I was wondering," he started hesitantly, "would you like to go out with me tonight? If you're already sick of me after today I can understand completely but I had such a great time with you, I feel like I can really talk to you and I think we got along rather well, don't you? So I would like to go on a date with you. If you want to, that is?" he finished quietly. That god wanted to go out on _a date_, with _me_?! Maybe those flowers were for his mom then or something, or this would be the biggest mistake of my life. Only one way to find out…

"I would like that very much," I told him surprisingly secure.

"Great, since you've been driving me around all day I think it's only fair that I drive tonight. I can borrow my dad's car, so why don't I pick you up around eight and we can go see a movie?" His smile was breathtaking and my mind went blank for a second.

When I recovered I stuttered "sounds great." and told him my address. He gave me his phone number just in case something would come up and I did the same. He promised to be there at eight sharp and then he left to go into his house.

My thoughts were far away the rest of the drive back to the company. I closed off in a daze and drove home in my beloved red truck. Even though I had to drive around in fancy cars for my job every now and then, I was always glad when I would be back in my trusted truck, it felt like I was right where I belonged at that moment.

I had a quick dinner that evening and spend the rest of the time getting ready. I had no idea what I was expected to wear to the movies on a first date. Edward had been wearing a suit the entire day and I had been wearing my coffee-stained work clothes, those were basically the neatest clothes I owned and I only bought them because of my job. I settled for the only skirt I owned and a blue blouse. That would have to do. I let my hair fall down and pulled a brush through it. This was as good as it was going to get. It wouldn't nearly be good enough for a date with the hottest guy ever, but that was just too bad.

Around seven thirty I was already too nervous to do anything productive anymore, so I sat down on the couch and just stared out of my window, waiting and lost in thoughts. I was fantasizing about our date and how it would go. Surely I was taking it too far, seeing images of us holding hands, smiling and kissing. We looked like a couple that had been together since forever rather than two people who had just met, so that was not going to be the way it was going to go tonight. But the idea of walking with him like that and him holding me was very calming so I didn't pull myself out of my fantasy until the doorbell rang and I noticed that it was already eight o'clock. _Well, here goes nothing._ I told myself before pulling myself off of the couch and dragging my feet towards the door. I was extremely nervous and couldn't stop my hands from shaking a little when I opened the door.

There he was, as gorgeous as I remembered him. There was no snow on his hair right now and it looked a little more neat than it had this afternoon, he had changed into a different suit and if that was even possible he looked more handsome than I had seen him before. My jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes popped out of my skull. I imagined I must have looked like some cartoon figure. The moment he laid eyes on me he smiled and I couldn't breathe properly anymore. This was going to be very difficult…

"Good evening, you look beautiful," he greeted me, still smiling.

I worked very hard to compose myself, I didn't quite manage but this was all I was going to get.

"Err… hi… thanks," I stuttered.

Then he pulled his hands from his back and I noticed he was carrying the bouquet of flowers he had bought this afternoon. _No girlfriend it seems!_ I thought happily.

"I bought these for you, in case I was going to be lucky enough that you would accept my invitation this afternoon." He handed me the flowers with a glorious smile on his face. I was in shock for a second.

I needed to put the flowers in a vase… I wasn't even sure I had one of those things anywhere in my apartment. I found a bucket and that would just have to do for now, no time to get worked up over it. I put the flowers in water and I walked back to the living room, where Edward was sitting on my couch. He looked up to me before he glanced over to the kitchen where he noticed my invented vase, he raised one eyebrow. I just shrugged.

"I wasn't sure where I had left my vases, so this is just a temporary solution." It was a bit of a lie, I was going to buy a new vase for the flowers because by now I was sure that I didn't have one. But there was no need to fill him in on that.

He just smiled. "Ready to go then?" he asked.

"Yes, let's go!" I told him enthusiastically.

We walked outside and I noticed the car standing in the parking lot, it was a black Mercedes and it looked very out of place here. Then I remembered the tip he had given me and the house he lived in and I figured his family must be very wealthy.

He walked over to the passenger side and held the door open for me. I quickly climbed in and started putting on my seatbelt. Just my luck that the thing wouldn't feel like working with me today. I felt like such an idiot. Very quickly Edward was in his seat and he held his hand out for my seatbelt. I gave it to him and after he had buckled me up we were on our way to the movies.

I was glad to see that the atmosphere from this afternoon was still there, all the way over to the cinema we were chatting easily and it was very nice to learn more about him and his life. He was an amazing person, very intelligent and highly entertaining. The drive was over before I knew it and he was at my door again, helping me out. Without thinking about it he took my hand, his hand was freezing from the snow but it didn't matter, I was happy.

Edward had picked out a romantic comedy that I had never heard of but it was a nice movie. I always liked happy endings, they made me happy. And watching a movie with a happy ending next to Edward made me ecstatic. I felt like I was on top of the world. Especially since Edward had not let go of my hand once since he had took it at the car.

The movie ended and Edward and I walked out of the cinema, holding hands. When we reached the car he opened his door for me again, like a true gentleman and I smiled at him. The smile he returned was out of this world and it left me breathless once again while my heart skipped yet another beat. This guy was bad for my health.

Then I remembered something.

"If you had this car available to you, why did you want me to drive you around all day instead of just letting me drive you back to your house so you could pick up your dad's car?"

Edward chuckled then he looked almost ashamed, "I was fascinated by you and I really wanted to get to know you better, this was the only way I could think off that would ensure me that you would spend the day with me." He smiled at me.

"Oh," was all I could manage.

He closed my door laughing and walked back to the other side of the car. He was back in the car in no time and we were driving back towards my apartment again. I was sad to see the night end. Edward noticed my pout and chuckled.

"I had a lot of fun with you Bella, I would like it if you would go out with me again soon?"

"I would like that a lot!" I told him enthusiastically while beaming at him, he smiled back and I lost my thoughts once again.

Too soon we were back at my house and the evening had come to an end. Edward helped me out of the car and took my had while he brought me to my door. We stood in my doorway for an immeasurable moment, just staring into each others' eyes, I didn't want to go in and he seemed just as reluctant to go back to his car.

I was just about to tell him goodbye when he moved. His face moved closer to mine inch by inch and I froze completely, not sure what to do. Not long after that his lips were against mine, moving in a way I had never felt before. He pulled me close, I could feel the cold coming from his entire body against mine but I didn't care. This was perfect. Too soon he pulled away again, beaming magnificently at me and I just had to beam back. He brought his lips to mine once more and then he sighed.

"I guess I should leave you now." Reluctance was clear in his voice and his eyes.

"I guess so," I told him just as reluctantly, he chuckled.

He grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on my knuckles. My entire hand was tingling after that.

"We'll do this again really soon alright? I'll call you first thing tomorrow!" he promised and I couldn't detect a false note anywhere.

"Alright."

"I miss you already," he said while looking to the floor.

"Me too," I sighed. It was strange that I already felt this strongly about a guy I had just met today. Especially since I had never ever felt this way about anyone in my life before.

"Sweet dreams sweet Bella," he kissed my hand once more before he turned around.

"Goodnight," I mumbled, dazzled.

At that moment it was very clear to me. I was in love with Edward Cullen!

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for another one of my One Shots :) Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think :) I'm sure you won't have to wait too long for another One Shot from me, my life isn't that interesting and it's very easy to escape in to my own little fantasy world staring Edward Cullen ;) _

_BTW: for those of you who were wondering, I don't find my job boring at all, I know I said that Bella does but that doesn't mean I do. I actually like driving around old people all day, it's fun, they have interesting stories :P Only sometimes the people are boring and I retreat into my own world but that's not a bad thing either :P Just so you know ;) I love being a cabbie as a job next to college :) _

_Well, thanks again for reading.  
Until the next time!  
Xxx  
Thari_


End file.
